i know you know
by peccadillook
Summary: "Apa kau serius?" / Ong Seongwoo memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kang Daniel, lagi. { PD101 S2, OngNiel — sequel three times }


( **O** ng Seongwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan segalanya bisa serumit ini; ketika dia yakin sekaligus merag **u** — )

.

.

.

.

.

"Latihannya cukup hari ini."

Kedua tangannya jatuh di sisi, keringat membasahi kaus yang melekat di tubuh dan tak lama untuk tubuh sang pemuda dijatuhkan ke lantai usai mendengar intruksi Jonghyun.

"Kerja bagus kalian semua, kupikir kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Gunakan sisa hari ini untuk beristirahat."

Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, membiarkan rasa lelah yang hinggap menguasai.

Di sisinya, Guanlin sudah jatuh berbaring.

"Wah aku lelah sekali."

"Aku akan mandi," Minhyun berguman sebelum beranjak, menjadi orang kedua yang meninggalkan ruang latihan. Jaehwan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Aku mau tidur, selamat berusaha berdiri kalian," Woojin memilih ikut angkat kaki, sudah lelah dengan pemandangan ruang latihan.

"Hyung, kau tidak pergi?"

Lelaki itu—Ong Seongwoo—menatap Guanlin yang baru melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, "Pergi kemana?"

"Kau bilang mau melihat yang lain..." kalimat Guanlin menguap di udara, matanya menatap Seongwoo penuh tanya. "Oh lupakan, aku akan menemui Seonho," ucapnya cepat, beranjak berdiri dan segera menghilang di balik pintu usai melambai pada Jaehwan.

Dia melirik Jaehwan, "kau akan tetap disini?"

Pemuda yang digadang sebagai _main vocal_ tim mereka itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengusir, "ya jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja supaya aku bisa memiliki ruangan ini sendiri, hyung."

Yeah, dia memang berniat untuk pergi. Tetapi tiap kali memikirkannya, Seongwoo berubah ragu. Sekarang ... dia mungkin harus mencoba, sekali. Mungkin melihat _nya_ tak lagi mendatangkan kekacauan bagi Seongwoo.

"Aku diusir, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?" Seongwoo memasang ekspresi sedih, berdiri dengan diiringi tawa Jaehwan. Dia mendapatkannya, alasan untuk pergi.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ong Seongwoo hanya memikirkan satu nama ketika otaknya bertanya kemana sebenarnya ia akan pergi.

Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

.

.

( — **i** ni seperti permainan yang bisa sekaligus tak sanggup ia menangka **n** — )

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat ketika pintu ruang latihan tim _Open Up_ terbuka adalah Daniel tengah memeluk Yongguk—dari belakang.

Seongwoo bisa merasakan ekspresinya berubah pias, dia berbalik—hendak melangkah pergi. Siap bersikap seakan dia tidak pernah hadir.

"Oh, Seongwoo-hyung!"

Tapi semesta tidak mengijinkannya pergi begitu saja. Suara Seonho menahan langkahnya, efektif menghentikan semua gerakan di ruangan itu. Seongwoo membalikan badan, tersenyum lebar, "latihan kalian bagaimana?"

Dia bisa melihat Daniel melepaskan Yongguk, dan (mungkin ini hanya delusinya) pemuda itu tampak gugup untuk beberapa detik.

Dongho dan Haknyeon tidak ada di sana, Seongwoo menyimpulkan mereka juga sedang istirahat. Youngmin dan Kenta bersandar pada dinding, tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu—sepertinya.

"Baik. Guanlin kenapa belum kembali juga, dia tadi datang kesini dan berkata akan kembali lagi untuk membawakanku makanan." Seonho mengeluh, Seongwoo tidak tahu pasti tetapi ia yakin ini bukan kali pertama di hari ini si pemuda Yoo itu mengeluhkan makanan

"Biarkan saja dia, dia hanya memikirkan soal makanan," Youngmin menimpali dari seberang ruangan, dia melempar seringai ke arah pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama, "kau sudah lihat koreografinya?"

Seongwoo menoleh, membalas seringai si rambut merah, "maksudmu semua gerakan itu? Wah, kalian benar-benar..." dia sok menggelengkan kepala, "Daniel memeluk Yongguk dengan sangat penuh arti." tambahnya.

Daniel yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan membuka suara, "aku hanya—"

"Itu bagianku dan Yongguk sebenarnya," Seonho yang tidak bisa membaca suasana menyela, "Daniel-hyung menunjukan pada Yongguk-hyung cara melakukannya."

"Daniel hebat melakukannya kan? Aku sampai penasaran apa dia dan Dongho yang membuat koreografinya," celetuk Kenta, Youngmin menahan tawa. Seongwoo ingin melempar tatapan bak pembunuh ke manusia bernama Kang Daniel itu sekarang juga. Kecurigaannya benar.

Daniel tersenyum sedikit, menghampiri Seongwoo—pada akhirnya.

"Latihanmu berjalan baik?" tanya pemuda Kang itu, jemarinya menyugar helai terang miliknya. Daniel menatap lurus ke sang lawan bicara, dan Seongwoo membalas tatapannya. Saling menatap, seperti ini, terkadang ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dicari.

"Ya. Jonghyun-hyung kan tidak menyebalkan seperti leader tim ku terakhir kali."

Perlu beberapa saat hingga Daniel bisa mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pemuda bermarga Ong itu, bibirnya membuka mengucap protes, "hei aku melakukan apa—"

"Lupakan saja, kau harus pintar sepertiku untuk bisa mengerti."

Seongwoo tidak mendengarkan; alih-alih menunggu pemuda Kang itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia sudah melangkah keluar setelah menyela.

Lelaki itu tidak bisa melakukannya, nyatanya begitu. Kalimat itu terulang lagi. Kang Daniel berdiri di sana—menatapnya—seakan tidak pernah ada apa-apa.

Dia mulai berpikir, mungkin saat itu ia hanya sedang bermimpi. Tidak nyata. Hanya ilusi.

Karena bagi Seongwoo, kenangan itu terlalu rapuh untuk dijadikan dasar. Kang Daniel terlalu sulit untuk bisa diraih.

.

.

.

.

.

( — **m** ungkin saja Seongwoo salah mengartikan semua hal yang ia lihat, tapi dia masih berhara **p** —)

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo-hyung membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa akhir-akhir ini, aku sekarang menyesal berada satu kelompok dengannya."

Seongwoo tertawa bersama lainnya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda asal Taiwan. Mereka menikmati waktu makan siang, beristirahat setelah semua latihan yang mendatangkan penat.

"Dia dan Jisung-hyung sangat tidak tertolong," Samuel yang sudah pernah merasakan apa yang diceritakan Guanlin menambahkan. Seongwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan _wahkaumengkhianatiku_.

Ini selalu terjadi. Dan dia menikmatinya.

"Hei tapi apa—" ucapan Seongwoo mendadak terhenti, matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan Daniel di sisi lain meja; sepasang kelereng milik pemuda itu memantulkan citra Seongwoo.

Daniel cepat mengalihkan pandang, begitu juga Seongwoo.

"Tapi apa, hyung?" Hyungseob menunggu kelanjutan ucapan orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Tidak melihat Jonghyun yang sudah tersenyum karena semua ini membuat meja mereja mendadak seperti jumpa penggemar.

"Tapi—"

Tapi Seongwoo tidak bisa mengingat apa yang akan ia katakan. Semua yang berputar di otaknya secara tiba-tiba runtuh dan disesaki satu figur bernama Kang Daniel.

"—aku lupa."

Di sudut lain dalam pikiran sang pemuda, segala pengetahuan yang ia miliki berusaha menerjemahkan apa makna dibalik tatapan tadi—karena Seongwoo mengatakan pada dirinya, tidak mungkin mata itu membohonginya.

Lucu. _Ong Seongwoo, apa sekarang kau tengah mencari alasan untuk membiarkan apa yang kau percayai tetap mekar?_

.

.

.

.

.

( — **t** api semua penyangkalan yang ia susun justru membuatnya jatuh semakin dala **m** — )

.

.

.

.

.

Ya. Tidak. Ya. Tidak. Ya. Tidak. Ya. Ti—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seongwoo terlonjak. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang menariknya dari lamunan. Kang Daniel bergabung bersamanya di balkon, menatap benda di tangan Seongwoo dengan kernyit heran.

Pemuda itu menggenggam setangkai mawar, yang satu persatu kelopaknya dicabut. Tampaknya sibuk berpikir, tadi.

"Kau bermain dengan bunga?" tanya Daniel lagi, suaranya memberi isyarat bahwa ia tengah menahan tawa. Seongwoo, yang tidak berpikir itu salah, mengangguk.

"Ini lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada mengajari anak dibawah umur yang tidak tahu apa-apa gerakan-gerakan erotis."

Daniel berani bersumpah ia akan tersedak jika dia tengah memakan atau minum sesuatu saat ini. Dia sudah tahu Seongwoo pintar, tetapi ini gila karena si pemuda bisa membaca makna koreografi lagu tim-nya. Makna yang tidak baik untuk dibahas.

"Ini namanya profesionalitas," kata Daniel, berusaha terdengar tenang. Menghindari kontak mata dengan manusia beragam sisi di sampingnya.

Seongwoo mendengus, ia memperhatikan ketika Daniel melakukannya; berdiri di sana dengan mata sesekali mencuri pandang pada langit biru.

"Akui saja dosamu," ia menggeleng, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sedikit menghargai fakta mereka tidak ada di tim yang sama. Sejak hari _itu_ , sulit bagi Seongwoo untuk bersikap sama di hadapan Daniel. Bahkan sekarang ini, semua tidak mudah.

Dia terus bertanya-tanya.

Dan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan membuatnya kikuk.

Ia benci keadaan ini, Seongwoo tidak ingin bertahan dalam perasaan yang tidak pasti. Ini bisa membuatnya gila, karena tiap kali ia melihat Daniel, kalimat itu terulang kembali.

Seperti kaset lama yang rusak. Tidak mau berhenti, tidak mau pergi. Lagi, dan lagi.

Seongwoo ingin ... berhenti.

Dia bisa berhenti, kan?

"Niel," ia bicara tiba-tiba, bibirnya bergerak sebelum mampu dicegah akalnya sendiri. Daniel meliriknya, ada tanda tanya di mata itu.

"Yeah?"

Ong Seongwoo tidak melihat jalan kembali.

"Apa kau serius?"

Daniel memakukan pandangan pada sang lawan bicara kali ini, ia tidak mengerti, "serius apa?"

"Di ruang latihan, saat aku tertidur—" napas Seongwoo terdengar berat ketika ia mengambil jeda. Ekspresi terkejut mengubah warna pada muka sang lawan bicara.

"—apa kau serius dengan yang kau katakan?"

Ong Seongwoo hanya mengetahui satu hal, bahwa dia menginginkan jawaban.

Dan, Kang Daniel hanya memiliki satu kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

( — **m** ereka sama tahu, apa jawabanny **a**. )

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Writer's Note :

ANIN CHEOKHAEDO, GIRL I KNOW YOU KNOW WHOHOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Yha. Hehe. Duh, aku suka lagu ini. Semoga mereka selamat nanti malam, mereka semua.

Dan yah ... kayaknya aku membuat OngNiel trash lagi. Hehe, selamat hari jumat!


End file.
